


Demonic Possession

by Mossyrock



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale loves it, Bottom!Aziraphale, Extra Demonic Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Bingo (Good Omens), M/M, Slightly Dark Crowley, Smut, Top!Crowley, Using his demonic powers during sex, but not really that dark, more horny and with miracles to burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossyrock/pseuds/Mossyrock
Summary: No longer needing his demonic power for Hell's bidding, Crowley finds it building up inside of him, driving him crazy. He decides to put it to good use - making Aziraphale moan and beg.Aziraphale is totally on board.For my Ineffable Husbands bingo prompt - Top!Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476251
Comments: 17
Kudos: 237





	Demonic Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that happens is consensual, even if Crowley seems a little out of control. Aziraphale has power too and could/would use it if he needed to.  
Or just tell Crowley to stop.

Crowley was feeling particularly demonic. No longer beholden to Hell’s rules, Crowley had been slacking in the temptation department. At least, in all the ways that mattered to Hell.

In a lot of other ways, temptation-wise, he was succeeding beyond his wildest, most filthy fantasies. He’d had millions of dirty daydreams over the millennia.

Aziraphale had starred in all of them.

Aziraphale was the most tempting angel that Crowley had ever met - not that there was much competition. Crowley knew he didn’t try to be. Maybe that’s why he was irresistible. He was so seemingly innocent and pure, with his wide blue eyes and seductive pout, begging for favours like he didn't know how manipulative he was. It got under Crowley’s skin like nothing else.

Any demon would sell their soul (or someone’s soul, at least) to be able to inspire the sort of lust in people as Aziraphale inspired in Crowley.

And apparently, Aziraphale wasn’t immune to temptation himself. It had surprised Crowley at first, that the angel was enthusiastic - very enthusiastic - when it came to sex. What he lacked in experience he made up for in curiosity and willingness to follow Crowley’s lead (not that Crowley knew any more than Aziraphale did, but he tried to act confident and assured. Aziraphale saw right through him though, as always).

It seemed the angel couldn’t get enough of him and Crowley certainly wasn’t complaining.

Crowley'd wanted Aziraphale for so long, he’d forgotten what it was like to not ache for him. Now, the barriers between them had been destroyed and he wanted with an intensity that felt like it might burn him alive.

Of course, how they felt for each other went far beyond lust. But they did enjoy the carnal aspect of their new relationship a lot.

It was mind blowing.

Crowley had taken it slow the first few times they'd had sex. But now, after several months together and a lot of experimentation, all bets were off. Crowley loved nothing more than to grab Aziraphale, night, day or anytime in between, and show him how much he desired him. And Aziraphale grabbed Crowley just as much. 

But regardless of how often they fucked, Crowley was feeling pent up. With no release for his demonic urges, he couldn’t help himself. He tried to ignore it. He tried to fight it. But the need to use his power was building and building inside of him and turning him into an animal. It was turning off all his higher functions and making him more primal and demonic than he’d ever been before - even right after the Fall, when he’d been in so much pain and so angry, he hadn’t known himself. 

Now, he felt like Vesuvius ready to explode. And he’d been there to witness that destruction. He needed to let it out or he’d end up destroying something too. He didn’t want to accidentally destroy London over his own lack of control.

Aziraphale was pottering around the shop, rearranging books that looked like they hadn’t been moved in decades. He looked so innocent and unsuspecting.

Crowley sensed his chance. He silently sneaked up behind him and in a single strike, he seized him around his waist. He pressed himself against his back and pushed him firmly - but not too hard, he didn’t want to hurt him - into the bookshelf in front of him.

“Oh!” Aziraphale yelped.

The sound made Crowley chuckle low against his throat, as he pressed hot kisses up and down its length. He growled as he got to the stiff collar of his shirt. He wanted to rip it off, but he held himself back.

For now.

“Angel?” He muttered, still buried in the angel’s neck.

“Yes, my dear?” He sounded breathless, whether from his own arousal or the fact he was being squashed into the hard, wooden shelves, Crowley didn’t know or care.

“I’m going to fuck you now.”

He didn’t ask.

When Aziraphale offered no protest (not even a tut for his language) and wiggled his bottom backwards, teasingly, into Crowley’s erection, he knew the angel wanted him just as much.

_'Good. Now take him,' _His mind hissed. Like a snake, he was going to devour his prey whole. 

He clicked his fingers, locking the door and ensuring anyone looking in the bookshop windows would see nothing amiss.

Not that he cared who saw. In fact, the idea of people seeing him claiming his angel was incredibly appealing. He wanted to stake his claim for the world, Heaven and Hell to see. But he wasn't quite far gone enough that he would expose Aziraphale like that. Not without his approval. 

Which was a discussion for another day. 

He pulled himself away, roughly yanking Aziraphale around to face him. His lips were parted, already panting and wet. Crowley leaned in to taste them. They were as sweet as the first time he’d kissed them and Crowley felt like he could stay there, tasting and teasing all day. But the demonic pull was too strong to ignore.

There was no time for going slow. 

With a growl, he set about ridding them of their clothes. But when they proved too finicky for his impatient fingers, he hissed and they disappeared. He knew Aziraphale hated when he did that (being concerned for the welfare of his clothes), but he dived back in to kiss him before he could voice his displeasure.

Instead of displeasure, Aziraphale moaned in desire. He seemed to sense Crowley's desperation and let him do what he wanted, surrendering completely. 

As soon as their clothes were gone, they were rutting against each other, uncoordinated and frenzied. He loved how responsive they both were to every touch. Even holding Aziraphale's hand seemed to send tingles down his spine, lighting up his every nerve ending. Sex was like a supernova, blinding in its intensity.

He felt hotter than he had been standing in hell-fire or sitting in his burning Bentley. 

It burned so damn good. 

He slithered his way down Aziraphale's body, kissing and licking as he went. His agile tongue flicked out to worship his sensitive nipples, causing Aziraphale to shudder and groan. He travelled further, worshiping his soft tummy. Then further, until he reached his goal. 

Kneeling at Aziraphale's feet, he looked up the length of his angel's beautiful body. Aziraphale was watching him through glazed eyes, lips plump and red, sweat glistening on his brow, and dick hard and huge between his legs. He looked like the personification of temptation. 

Crowley's every instinct was crying out to take him.

He grinned a predatory smile.

'_Mine.'_

He wasted no time, opening wide and taking Aziraphale's cock into his mouth and worshipping in ways that would make Heaven and Hell blush. His snake-like tongue curled and caressed every inch. 

Aziraphale's gasps and curses spurred him on as he sucked harder and faster. 

But it wasn't enough. 

He stood again with a growl and seized the angel again, kissing him and running his hands all over him, wanting to touch everywhere at once. 

An idea struck him suddenly and grasping Aziraphale’s hips, he lifted him with ease. Aziraphale opened his unfocussed eyes and looked at him in surprise. Crowley’s wiry limbs were stronger than they seemed, but he was lifting him with his power more than his physical form.

“My dear?” He asked helplessly. He'd grabbed onto the bookshelf behind him and wrapped his legs around Crowley’s waist, but Crowley was holding him steady with his miracle. 

Aziraphale didn’t look scared, he just looked unsure. Crowley had never used his power like this before.

“Angel, let me,” He growled.

Now Aziraphale was higher than him, he couldn’t comfortably reach his lips, but he didn’t care, kissing his way around his heaving chest again.

Aziraphale threw his head back, knocking it against one of the shelves, but it didn’t seem to faze him. He was panting and moaning, and it was inflaming Crowley, begging him for more.

'_More, more, more!_'

“Are you ready?” Crowley asked against his collarbone.

Aziraphale could only nod. It made Crowley smile a snake-like grin to see him so affected.

“Oh, angel. You’re gorgeous like this,” He purred.

He really was. His pale skin was flushed. His usually neat blond curls were sticking up and shimmering with sweat. He looked positively sinful.

Crowley loved ruining him.

“I’m going to fuck you so good.” 

“Please, Crowley,” He whimpered.

Crowley took pity on him and lowered him to the perfect height. Aziraphale’s hands scrabbled for purchase on the shelves at the sudden drop and his legs tightened around Crowley.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

With another miracle, his fingers were lubed and he pushed in, making Aziraphale startle and cry out. 

He would usually draw it out, making Aziraphale writhe and beg, teasing him until he couldn't take it anymore. But he couldn’t this time. The high-pitched whines it invoked from the angel were just pushing Crowley closer to the edge. 

His entire being was focussed on the feeling, taste, sight and sounds of Aziraphale. 

He felt like he was about to combust. He could barely see straight. He needed to be inside Aziraphale now or he felt he might burn up and die, leaving nothing but a pile of ash behind.

He removed his fingers. Aziraphale whimpered again, trying to find some way to get friction where he needed it, but Crowley had him securely trapped, holding him completely still. 

'_Now_.'

“Yesssss!” Crowley hissed as he pushed into Aziraphale. He swore he saw a bright white light, like he’d been transported back to Heaven. But when he came back down to Earth, he was still a demon.

The pent up power was pulsing through him, seeking an escape. As soon as he started moving, pushing into Aziraphale further and further, harder and harder, the darkness in his mind started to fade.

But it still wasn’t enough.

He needed more.

He had barely started.

_'Harder!'_

“Oh, Crowley, yes,” Aziraphale was crying out, over and over.

The bookshelf behind them was rocking and creaking, but none of the books moved. Even lost in his madness, Crowley knew better than to damage his angel’s books.

“I need more. More!” He felt his power flowing, holding Aziraphale up, keeping the books safe and making sure that the windows showed nothing of their activities.

But he needed to release more.

He seized Aziraphale’s wrists, pulling them up above their heads, pinning them against one of the higher shelves. He held them tight, using a miracle to restrain them. Aziraphale wriggled in his grip, not trying to escape, but testing his strength. It didn’t budge an inch. Crowley huffed a dark laugh.

He’d never felt so powerful.

“Fuck… Yessss.”

He arched his back, thrusting harder and harder, feeling the power flowing through him into Aziraphale and back again like electricity through a closed circuit. It was lighting him up and he felt like his body was on fire. 

He closed his eyes and felt himself losing control. He came with a hiss, multicoloured lights flashing behind his closed eyelids.

He felt a burst of energy leave him, making him breathless and euphoric.

He felt Aziraphale come with him. He felt it in his soul, like it was his own orgasm. He'd never felt anything like it before.

Slowly, he felt himself come back to Earth, opening his eyes. They were glowing – him red and Aziraphale blue – but the light was fading as they slowly regained their breath. He felt so much lighter and freer having expended some of his power.

Aziraphale lifted his head from the shelf he’d rested it on. His eyes were unfocussed and wandered over their bodies, watching the glimmer fade. When his eyes blearily met Crowley’s, he looked dazed.

“Angel, are you alright?” Crowley released his hands from their invisible chains and lowered him back to the ground.

He stumbled, but Crowley caught and righted him.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He was looking the angel over, frantically looking for signs of injury.

“Oh no, my dear. I’m not hurt at all,” His eyes met Crowley’s and gave him a happy little, dopey grin. “I’m absolutely fine. Better, even. That was incredible.” 

“Are you sure?” Now that he had come back to himself, he was appalled at his lack of control. He had never, and would never, want to hurt Aziraphale. He hadn’t known what using his power would do to him, because he’d never used them on him before. Not like that. If he’d hurt him, he’d never forgive himself.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale said, suddenly serious.

Crowley began to panic again, but when he realised that Aziraphale wasn’t referring to his own wellbeing, he followed his gaze to look out the window.

The scene that was unfolding out the front of the shop was a disaster. There was a multicar smash, a fire hydrant had burst and there was a baby crying – though Crowley suspected that might have been from the noise of the car accident, and not because he’d hurt them.

Looking at the damage, he could tell that no one was injured too badly. A few sprains here and there, but nothing a few bandages and bedrest wouldn’t cure. Still, he saw Aziraphale send out a quick miracle, to make sure no one was in pain. The wailing baby stopped and Crowley heard sirens in the distance.

Aziraphale sent Crowley a stern look.

“Whoops?” Crowley grinned and shrugged.

“Crowley,” He admonished with a tiny frown.

“Look, no one’s really hurt.” Crowley gestured at the people who had now exited their cars and were surveying the damage. One woman commented that it seemed miraculous that no one had been more seriously injured. Many heads nodded in agreement.

“Luckily,” He huffed.

Crowley took his hand and looked at him with the most apologetic expression he could muster, given he wasn’t very sorry at all.

“Should I promise to never do that again?” He looked the still naked angel up and down, before licking his lips. 

“Well, I mean, perhaps I wouldn’t say that.” His blush stained his cheeks. “Just try to be more careful next time, alright?”

One of Crowley’s eyebrows raised and a smirk found its way across his lips.

"Next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first explicit prompt fill, but not the last. I haven't written sexy stuff for a while, so forgive me if it's not great. It's a bit of a departure from my usual fluffy nonsense. 
> 
> The idea of a possessive, dark Crowley appealed to me. I think it appeals to Aziraphale too. Do we really blame him? Do we?


End file.
